Levy's eventful day
by ErinTheOtaku
Summary: A one-shot between Levy and Gajeel, where he finally confesses his love for her. It's cliche, I know, but what the hell it was fun to write.


"Oi shrimp, what are you up to?" The veins on my face start twitching when I heat the word 'shrimp'. Without even turning around I know who I am talking to.

"Gajeel! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" I hear a laugh behind me, one I know all too well.

"Gee-hee, what is it I'm not supposed to call you?" He's just winding me up, I know that. But I'm not going to fall for it.

"You know what I mean Gajeel!" A smirk makes its way to his face, he's clearly enjoying this. On the other hand, I am getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"If you don't tell me hat I'm not supposed to say, how will I stop myself from saying it?" Even though I know he's just joking with me he's still getting on my nerves. Why does he have to be so difficult?

"If I tell you which word will you stop calling me it?" I realise that arguing any more with him will get me no where. If it means he'll stop calling me shrimp I guess I'm willing to lose a bit of my dignity.

"I will." His words conflict with his actions, I just can't trust what he's saying when he's still smiling like the devil he is.

"Promise?" His face starts to chance, it almost looks serious.

"I promise." I'm still reluctant to trust him, but his devilish smile is gone and replaced by a face that makes me want to have faith in him. I guess I'll just have to take my chances.

"Fine, STOP CALLING ME SHRIMP!" I pretty much yell at him, if I was too quiet I just know he'd make me do it again which is not something I'm willing to do. For something as embarrassing as this, once is enough.

"You finally said it! Ok then, I'll stop calling you shr-" I shoot him the worst death stare I can conjure. "...that name. Instead, how about I just call you chibi? Gee-hee!" Just when I though Gajeel was finally being serious he goes and does this! I knew I shouldn't have ever trusted him!

"That's just as bad and you know it!" I am fuming. His devilish smile returns, the tip of one of his pointy teeth sneaking out past his lip menacingly.

"Nah, chibi is way better. It's cute, like you." My face lights up, shining a red even brighter than Natsu's flames, on display for everyone in the guild to see. I'm immensely grateful that no one has seemed to notice the scene playing out between the two of us. It looks like Gray and Natsu are fighting again, probably over something anyone else wouldn't even care about. For the first time ever I'm glad the two are acting like that.

"Gajeel! I told you to stop making fun of me! Geez, you tease me, you call me names, why do you have to be so mean to me?" I actually start to see the slightest crack in Gajeel's happy-go-lucky façade when I say this. I wonder why?

"Can't I call you cute without you thinking I'm teasing you? Is it that hard for you to believe I would think that about you?" Is he really saying this? I find it almost impossible to believe that these sensitive words are coming from the mouth of the opposite of sensitive Gajeel.

"I-I-I know you're just joking Gajeel. Anyway, can't we talk about s-something else? Maybe we could go on a job." My blush is still raging with absolutely no sign of dissipating.

"I'm not joking Le-" My arms shoot to silence him, I can't reach even reach his face, so instead I beat on his chest and stop his words.

"You're joking, I know." I tell him in a definitive voice, he must realise that I'm past joking now. I just hope he understands that he's gone far enough.

"Ok, ok. I was joking. Geez Levy, do you have to be so serious all of the time? Can't you loosen up a little?" His words infuriate me, he's the whole reason I'm acting like this!

"Maybe if you weren't always teasing me and making me feel on-edge I wouldn't be so serious all the time!" I yell even louder than before, and this time, the guild notices. Every set of eyes is plastered on us. I look over to see my best friend Lu-chan staring at us along with everyone else, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Can I never talk to you without you thinking I'm teasing you or making fun of you? You're getting all annoyed at me but have you ever thought that maybe you're the one in the wrong? You always overreact to everything I say, even I'm afraid to see what would happen if I finally told you I love you!" Every word he says makes me more fired up. How dare he say this is my fault! But when he gets to his last sentence all my anger subsides, completely replaced by a shock so deep I can't even form words. My mouth gapes open, trying to speak but failing dismally.

"Y-You-You-You l-love…" Try as I might I can't even manage to stutter out a single sentence. I'm simply too shocked to do anything. Did he really just says that, that he loves me

"Crap, don't tell me I just said that last pert out loud?" Gajeel's voice is positively laced with regret He must have been teasing me again! Damn, to think I thought he was actually serious!

"Gajeel, you jerk!" I run out of the guild with tears streaming down my face. I hear Gajeel yell for me from behind, but I ignore him. I have nothing to say to him right now!

"Levy, just wait a second! Levy!" The further I run the more distant his voice becomes, and before long the only sounds I can hear are those of my own tears.

"How could he do this to me? He's always so meant to me, but this is a new low. How could he do this?" I force myself to stop walking, because for every word I say my tears fall heavier and more often.

"Mind if I sit here chibi?" I don't even look at him, I don't know how he managed to sneak up on me without me noticing but I don't even care. I bury my head into my legs and do my best to ignore his presence.

"I'll take the silence to mean you don't mind." He's baiting me, trying to get me to talk. I won't bite. I won't. He lowers himself down and sits next to me, his warmth spreading into me where our shoulders meet.

"Before I say anything else, I'm sorry about before. I'm sorry for making a scene in front of everyone, I would have stopped you the minute you started running, but I figured that what embarrass you in front of everyone. I guess you must have wanted to just get away from everyone, but I hope you don't group me together with everyone else." I don't say anything, by I do feel the need to let him know he's more important to me than everyone else. That he's not just another someone. I shake my head, just slightly, but it's enough. It's enough for him to know what I mean.

"I'm glad Levy. I really do think you're special, I'm glad you think the same way." His voice sounds so sincere, but then again, it did before as well. I wonder if this time I can trust him, but then I scold myself again. Of course I can't! Have I learnt absolutely nothing from before? I am lost in my thoughts, considering everything that could result if I trust him, everything that could result if I don't. Suddenly, I feel my whole body get exponentially warmer, I raise me head from between my legs and see the arm around me, pulling me into Gajeel's broad chest.

"What are you do-" I start speaking before I even realise, but I manage to stop myself halfway through. Am I really so weak-willed that a hug from him can melt my resolution? I'm stronger than that, I am.

"Were you trying to say something chibi?" Every other time he tried to get me to talk I felt like he was just baiting me so he could make fun of me, but this time he actually sounds concerned for me. Am I imagining this, or does he really care about me? I convince myself that my strength isn't just not talking, but talking when I choose to, not letting him force me to talk and not letting him make me think I need to stay silence. With my revelation, I muster up my courage and finish my question from before.

"Gajeel, what are you doing here? Why did you come after me?" I can tell from his reaction that he's actually taking my question seriously. I can read the emotions on his face and easily as a spell book. He's deep in consideration, pondering on what the best response he can give me is. It makes me feel special, that he's taking the time to think about what would make me the most happy.

"Well, I hadn't planned on blurting this out before but I guess since I already told you once today, it wouldn't hurt to say it again. I love you Levy, I love everything about you. From the tip of your adorable blue hair, to the last toe on your little dainty feet and everything in between. If someone I love runs away crying, the only question I have to ask myself is why the hell wouldn't I chase after them? So when you ran out of the guild, I asked myself, 'Why aren't I at her side right now? Why aren't I comforting her?' And then, I was here, with you." He gives me a cheesy smile when he finishes talking, realising how cliché what he said was. At any other time under any other circumstances I would see that smile as a sign that he's just playing with me, but right now, right here, I can understand the meaning behind his smile. The embarrassment he always tries so hard to hide. His soft side, his adorable soft side which contrasts so perfectly with the usual Gajeel who inspires fear and despair in his enemies. For them, he's the embodiment of evil, but with me, and only with me, he's like this. I love it. And I know that he's not joking with me, the sincerity is so clear in his face than any old idiot could tell he's serious, even someone as dim as Natsu.

"Idiot, I'm nothing special. Why would you l-love me?" Even though I'm thinking all this about Gajeel I can't help but still guard myself with my words. I'm too shy to admit that him saying he loves me makes me feel like his own little princess, I'm too embarrassed to admit that he's made me more happy than I thought possible by saying just three little words.

"Do I need a reason? Can't I just love you because you're you?" I feel like my heart is melting, along with the rest of me. Does he even realise how much of an impact his words are having on me?

"I, I guess if you love me I can't stop you so, I might as well love you too. It only makes sense, right?" Even with Gajeel I'm still too embarrassed to tell him my true feelings, but I know he'll understand the words beyond what I'm actually saying, the words I'm holding deep in my heart. When I look over at Gajeel I knew I was right.

"Damn it Levy, if you keep acting so tsundere I won't be able to hold back." His words bring a blush to my face, impossibly bright, even more so than the one from before in the guild. Because apparently that's possible. I'm extremely totally without a doubt embarrassed about what I'm about to say, but I want to say it so badly. I work past my shyness and convince myself that yes, I do have the courage, I can say this.

"Well, um, I wouldn't mind if you didn't uh, hold back." There! I said it! I can't believe I was able to but I did, I'm so proud of myself. I look up at the face of the man I love and see it lighting up, just like mine. It makes me feel good to know that he's not the only one who can make me feel like this, that I have the power to make him blush as well.

"Wait Levy, what?" It has to be now, I tell myself. I have to do this, I command myself. His face is shocked, he's clearly wondering if I really meant what I said. I have to show him that I'm being serious, that I really am serious about this. He starts to talk again.

"Lev-" I silence him, stopping his words before he has a chance to say them, just like when I insisted he was joking before. But this time, I don't stop him the same way. This time, I stop him with the pressure of my lips pressed against his in a moment of pure bliss for the both of us. He is shocked, he obviously can't believe I am being this bold. I guess I'm full of surprises today. After the initial surprise I can feel Gajeel warm up to the kiss, his lips move against mine in a harmony so amazing I never imagined could ever exist. His arms wrap around my waist and pull me in close, making me feel safe, knowing that whatever may happen, he'd protect me. I'm happier than I have ever felt, and it's all because of him. All because of Gajeel. As he pulls his mouth from mine I'm left wanting more. He places a kiss on my forehead and looks down into my eyes. I wasn't able to say it properly before, but if I can't do it now I'll never be able to.

"I love you." We say it in perfect unison, both surprised by the others statement. I guess it was the only thing going through either of our minds. I stare back into his eyes and show him a smile which shows him all the feelings I've held back until now. He smiles back and takes my hand, standing up and pulling me along with him. His hand brushes over my face, wiping the tears that had stained my face.

"Come on, we should probably go back." I really don't want to go back there and face the stares of my guildmates, knowing that there is a person judging me behind each set of eyes. But with Gajeel with me I know I'll be strong enough to face them. He can give me the strength.

"Ok, but only if you come with me." He looks at me as if I've just told him the earth revolves around the sun, or something equally obvious.

"I wouldn't even think about doing anything else." Gajeel links his arm with mine and walks back to the guild with me, I couldn't be any happier even if I tried. Walking with him just feels so right, like I'm right where I belong. I'm enjoying myself so much that I don't even realise when we arrive at the guild. The moment I set eyes on it my mood drops drastically, Gajeel must have seen the colour flee from my face, he wraps me in his arms and lifts me up so I am eye level with him.

"It'll be ok Levy, anyone tries to make fun of fun for before, I deal with them." He whispers into my ear, reassuring me. It really is great to have an iron dragon slayer as a boyfriend, they're good protectors. I laugh at both Gajeel's threat to 'deal with them' and my own thoughts, this brings a smile to Gajeel's face as well, and we walk into the guild laughing together.

"Levy! Are you ok?" Lu-chan runs up to me the second she sees me, I can tell from the look on her face she's been worrying about me ever since I fled from the guild. I feel bad for making her worry so much about me, the least I can do is let her know everything's fine. I smile and wave as I walk over to her, only to be stopped by two men latching onto me.

"Levy chaaaan! We were so worried!" Both Jet and Droy yell out at the same time. I look down to see their smiling faces, filled with relief that I'm back unharmed. It's good to have team mates.

"Jet, Droy, I'm fine! You can let go of me now!" I scold them for grabbing onto me so suddenly, it's not exactly out of the ordinary for them, and usually I'd let it pass. But Gajeel has a certain look on his face he only ever has before a fight. I definitely don't want him starting a fight after being back at the guild for a whole of one minute.

"Ok Levy chan, we're just glad you're ok." Jet and Droy both reluctantly detach themselves and Gajeel's face softens. I finally make my way over to Lu-chan and the first thing I do is hug her.

"Levy! Everyone was so worried about you! I'm so glad to see you're ok. What did that bastard Gajeel do to you?" Lu-chan looks accusingly over at Gajeel as she talks, I need to set things straight with her.

"Well um, don't freak out when I say this, but, he kind of told me he loves me and I totally overreacted and ran out of the guild, but then he chased after me and I guess you could say we're going out now? Please don't freak out!" Lu-chan looks totally shocked. She opens her mouth up wide and before I can stop her she's yelling out in surprise.

"What?! You and Gajeel? Dating? Just what happened while you were gone?!" She exclaims loud enough for everyone to hear. Once again, all eyes are on me. Great.

"Lu-chan! I asked you not to freak out!" I yell at her, only drawing more attention to myself, my blush has reared it's head again, how can things go this badly this quickly?

"But it's you.. And Gajeel! How am I not supposed to freak out?" She hasn't lowered her voice at all, I start to hear whispers all around the guild.

"Levy and Gajeel are going out? I don't see it."

"Are they a couple? Didn't he make her cry just before?"

"This must be a joke, Levy and Gajeel are like total opposites, no way they're a couple."

"Noooo! Gajeel can't steal Levy away from uuuus!" I can't make out the owners of the first three voices but the last one is most definitely Jet and Droy. I drop my flushed face and try to hide it with my hair, to no avail. Why does this have to happen to me? Is it really that surprising that Gajeel and I are going out?

"Ok everyone, unless you want to fight me you're all gonna need to shut the hell up. I know what you all saw earlier today, but none of you know the full story so if you wouldn't mind not whispering between yourselves then that would be great. I love Levy, and that's all you guys need to know." Gajeel's voice booms through the guild, and silences everyone. As he talks he walks over to me and puts an arm around me, which I snuggle into. He's so warm. The faces of the guild slowly turn from shocked ones to ones of acceptance. Some people even start talking about how 'they thought we'd make a good couple all along', those people being Mirajane and Erza. No surprise there.

"I don't care if you two are going out or not, just fight me Gajeel!" Natsu yells out from the back of the guild. Gajeel turns and yells straight back.

"Do you have to be such an idiot Salamander?" All this manages to do is get Natsu fired up.

"You're calling me an idiot iron face?" Oh god, why does he have to be such an idiot? I hear another voice and see someone else has joined the fray.

"Why don't you just shut up and let them have their moment flame head?" Gray. I should have known.

"Why don't you shut up ice-princess!" Here we go.

"Ice-princess? You'll pay for that!" Gray leaps up and attacks Natsu, before being pushed back by the boys flames. And, it's started. I look up at Gajeel and see he's furious at the pair. But before he goes charging off he bends down and gives me another kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be right back after I deal with these punks." He smiles at me before his arms turns into iron and smashes Natsu on the head. I guess he can't be perfect, but he's pretty close. I walk over to Lu-chan and we watched another one of Fairy Tail's famous brawls, trying not to get involved ourselves.


End file.
